


Day 6 Song Story: I'm Serious

by fragilepopcorn



Series: Day6 Song Stories [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilepopcorn/pseuds/fragilepopcorn
Summary: Because of youI’m just burning up
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Day6 Song Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Day 6 Song Story: I'm Serious

**_Why why why_ **

**_Do I stare at the ceiling every night_ **

**_Because of you_ **

**_I’m just burning up_ **

Jae found himself looking at the ceiling after long hours of finishing his quest on overwatch. Cracking the bones to loosen the stiffness of his neck. He closed his eyes, and that’s when the thought came up again. The thought of someone he holds dearly, the one who always makes his face burns up whenever he sees them smiles and laughs.

He lets himself lose in the thoughts of that person. Engraving all the images of their small yet chubby figure, beautiful foxy eyes, cute bunny teeth, everything into his brain. That’s what he’s doing until he heard his door open. But he’s just keeping still, not even bother to open his eyes or budge and do so either. 

‘Must be Sungjin or Wonpil.’ he thinks. 

Yes, his bandmates usually pop in and out of his room on a daily basis, and he never really locks his bedroom door, anyway. If he does, the boys will complain a lot about it. They really like to hangout in Jae’s room, especially the maknae duo -- Wonpil and Dowoon -- they usually hang out in Jae’s room to play games since he’s the one who got the best equipment. 

But there’s something different this time. He doesn’t hear any rattle sound whenever Sungjin comes in and borrows his things or Wonpil’s annoying remarks whenever he opens the door just to annoy Jae’s gaming moments or even Doowon’s soft yet husky “Hyung--”. All he could hear is soft yet hesitating footsteps coming over him. The sound stops just at the right distance behind him. Also he can feel that person’s face is right above his face. So close that he can feel that person’s breath. 

Not sure of what’s happening and he’s getting annoyed by the breathing sound, plus the fact that he’s being watched so closely (literally). He opens his eyes only to find another bandmate of his, YoungK, looking down at him with a concerned look on his face. 

“You okay, Hyung?” YoungK said with his soft yet tiny voice. 

‘damn--’ even in his mind, Park Jaehyung can only curse. 

Yup, the person that he's been thinking of this whole time is YoungK, or Younghyun, or Brian -- his bandmate and the bassist of the group. He’s lost, looking at the beauty of the younger boy above him. Only to be responded by the tilt of YoungK's head, as his face changes to a concerned yet confused face. 

Jae can feel his chest burn up to his face when he realizes that he's been absent mindedly looking at YoungK's face ever since he opened his eyes. 

"Am 'kay." He answered shortly as he instantly straightened his seating position. Hoping that the younger boy didn’t see his burning face. 

***

**_I gave you so many hints_ **

**_So you can notice_ **

**_But you don’t_ **

**_Why don’t you know? (oh no)_ **

**_I really only have you_ **

Jae sometimes wonders why he always finds himself sitting on the dining table whenever he knows that YoungK is cooking. Well, the younger’s cooking is always so good and surprisingly it doesn’t trigger his allergy at all (being a living human with a whole lot of allergic history sucks). 

Like this afternoon when the band has some free time after finishing their world tour schedule. It’s only the two of them again, Jae and YoungK. The others are having their own schedule. Sungjin is off to rehearse his guitar skill with the teacher (such a hardworking leader, we have here), Wonpil is having a date with his beloved sister, and Dowoon is going to his parents house. 

He just woke up when he got out of his bedroom and found YoungK all busy by himself in the kitchen, moving back and forth all around it. 

“Oh, hi Hyung.” said him brightly with his foxy smile on his face as he realized that he’s not alone anymore. “ Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I must be really noisy.”

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s already noon after all.” Still with his dopey face, Jae scratches the back of his neck even though it’s not itchy at all. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” answered by the younger man with his soft chuckles. 

Everything about that chuckles. That soft voice comes out from those lips, the way his eyes squinted in crescent moon shape and his cheeks goes up, Jae likes them so much. He looks at YoungK in a daze, making the younger man look at him back with another curious face.

“Everything’s fine, Hyung?”

“Ah? Yeah, I think?” Jae can only laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of his neck (again) as he walks closer to the younger man. “You cooking today?” He’s observing what YoungK is doing across the pantry counter. Dragging a chair to the counter. Before he’s sitting on the chair, he ruffles the younger’s hair softly and says. “Cook a lot and delicious ones. I love your cooking.” 

YoungK just nods with another bright smile on his face before he continues on with what he’s doing. Cooking (of course) a lot just like Jae’s said with Jae looking and entertaining him as he cooks.

***

**_Should I just give up?_ **

**_I thought about it with eyes wide open for several nights_ **

**_I can’t, I can’t_ **

**_Because of you_ **

**_My eyes can’t go anywhere else_ **

Another sleepless night. It’s been like a routine for him again where he just can’t sleep. Not because he’s been playing his game, or playing with his guitar babies. It’s just him with his insomniac self, thinking on what and how he would approach YoungK. not that he's not close with the younger man, but it's just that how to approach in a _romantic_ way.

It's been such an open secret that he has that feeling to YoungK. Wonpil has been so noisy about it, teasing and telling him it's just so frustrating to see them like this. How he said that YoungK surely has the same feeling and encourages (or more like forcing) him to just confess already. Jae can only laugh at it and teases Wonpil back when they were talking about it, but he's not gonna lie that he's also thinking about it all night with eyes wide awake until dawn comes. 

***

****

**_I try to start a conversation_ **

**_To figure out how you feel_ **

**_Trying to pass it off as a joke_ **

**_But why don’t you know? (you know)_ **

**_I’m only looking at you_ **

****

"Bri." 

Finally after a long gap of silence in the music studio with only strums of guitar that has been played by Jae's fidgety fingers, he tried to talk since it's only the two of them there.

"Hmmh? Yes Hyung?"

The younger answers in a few milliseconds. Jae's voice was distracting him from his slumber. He might be a sleepyhead boy, but he's also a light sleeper, which means he's sensitive to sound/voices when he sleeps. YoungK then stretches his body before he sits on the couch that has been his bed for a while. 

_"whoa, cute!"_ Jae can't help but think that way as he stares at the boy's sleepy face. 

"Anything's on your mind, Hyung?"

"yeah, I just found a 'lil bit melody. Want to hear it?" 

"of course! Wait-- don't tell me it's the one you played just now? when I slept?" and suddenly Jae is bombarded by the question YoungK had thrown. 

"Hahaha yeah, you know it already. I don't have to play it again now that you've heard it, do I? How was it?" 

"Hyung, can you please play it again once more? Pretty please?" Jae really doesn't know if it's on purpose or it's just YoungK's nature to act cute. The latter is doing a gesture for him to play once more with his chubby fingers cutely.

"Okay okay." with it, Jae's long and sleeve fingers playing with the guitar again. He is playing the guitar, but his eyes are fixed on the boy in front of him, closing his eyes as he's trying to focus on the melody. 

"Hyung, that's really good! Oh, lord, I need to write it." YoungK abruptly opens his notebook and starts to scribble down his hand writings. 

"You like it?" 

"Of course I am, Hyung. see? I'm writing all your notes here. Hyung, really, you are really great."

"Not as great as the 'Mr. Heart Stealer' in front of me though. Mydays like you a lot, that includes me." Jae is looking at the younger boy, trying to figure out the younger one's reaction as he laughs to make it as a joke. 

"Hyung, you know it that I like you too right? You really are great at this. and I like you for that. And of course Mydays feel that too." Finally, YoungK raises his face to look at Jae's face and laughs.

Jae can only answer it with a smile. Looking at the younger boy laughs with his foxy eyes making a crescent moon shape. Little that YoungK knows, that he meant it. Jae seriously likes the younger one so much.

**_In the end_ **

**_I just made you listen to useless things_ **

**_And I let you go with a smile_ **

**_Why am I like this?_ **

***

**_I’m serious_ **

**_My eyes say that I like you_ **

**_Why don’t you feel it?_ **

**_My face is so obvious_ **

For now, only YoungK and God knows what the younger boy meant in his words. Nor did he know that Jae meant it when he said that he said it. 

It frustrates Jae, but it's always been like that. YoungK always kindly answers it that way everytime Jae's talking about it. Even though it really shows on Jae's face how he likes the younger boy so much. How the older man stares at him sometimes, or how his lips make a smile as he sees the younger one smiles, or even how he praises the younger one. 

But what can he do though? He doesn't have the courage yet to confess at YoungK. He could only do that, hoping the younger one would finally realize it someday as his love keeps growing everyday he spends time with that bandmate of his, or maybe he will find the courage to finally confess his love to YoungK someday in the future. 

Maybe, and that's a lot of probabilities about it. One thing that Jae sure of is that he can't stop loving YoungK. 

**_Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?_ **

**_Just laugh it over?_ **

**_Is this what you’re gonna do every day?_ **

**_Please do something_ **

**_To my heart that is only growing_ **

**_(I can’t stop loving you)_ **

***

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, Ren here~
> 
> been a while since I posted something here, no?  
> work has been making me busy with stuffs, and you know-- writers block really sucks, isn't it? D:<  
> I tried to make something different here by making other pairing. still in Day6 area though. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic! and if you want to discuss about it, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> until the next Song Story or another works~ thank you!


End file.
